The enjoyment of meal preparation over an open flame such as a campfire is greatly decreased when a stable, horizontal cooking surface or grill is unavailable or where the cooking surface cannot be readily vertically repositioned relative to the flame to maintain a suitable cooking temperature. It is sometimes desirable to remove the grill by swinging away from the heat and/or smoke such that foods prepared may be manipulated, or for example, seasoned away from such nuisances so as to assist in cooking expertly. In addition, replenishing the fuel such as adding fresh firewood is assisted by easily raising the grill. Inspecting the food during the preparation is made more difficult unless the grill can be swung to one side away from the flame. Such articulation of the grill will also permit cooked food or liquids such as coffee to be kept warm by adjusting their proximity to the flame.
In the prior art it is known to use a parallelogram linkage pivotally mounted to an upright post, which enables the cooking surface of a grill mounted to the linkage to remain relatively horizontal whilst being raised or lowered relative to a campfire. Such devices generally rely upon the user to properly engage a locking mechanism when the cooking surface of the grill has been placed at the proper elevation. Such mechanisms are subject to failure due to improper engagement of the locking mechanism by the operator, wear of the mechanism or by placing cooking utensils on the cooking surface which have a weight sufficient to cause the locking mechanism to fail.
In the prior art the applicant is aware of U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,096 which issued Sep. 5, 1995, to Burge for a Horizontally and Vertically Movable Gridiron, wherein the locking mechanism comprises a hook which engages a semi-circular gear through spring action.
The applicant is further aware of U.S. Pat. No. 3,067,734, which issued Dec. 11, 1962 to Lucas for a Portable Barbecue, wherein the illustrated locking mechanism comprises a ratchet bar and pin.